Monkey Team's Bowling Night!
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: In order to cure their boredom, the Monkey Team decides to try bowling! What crazy things will happen? Warning: Contains some Spova!
1. What will they think of next?

**A/N: Yaay, I'm back!! I decided to write another fic. I recently went bowling, and I thought, "What would happen if the Monkey Team went bowling?" Then it just came to me! No flames!! Again, much thanks to ****AliJo**** and ****Caraqueen****! Read their fics, people, they are AWESOME!!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill. I don't own SRMTHFG, etc, etc, etc. If I did, there would be a better ending!**

The Monkey Team was bored out of their minds. It was a warm night in Shuggazoom and not a villain was present. The team spent their lazy evening hanging around and playing video games but eventually tired of it. As the evening dragged by, everyone found themselves wracking their brains, wondering what to do. Antauri was in his chambers, meditating. Nobody could figure out how he never tired of it. Gibson, having finished his experiments for the day, was sitting in his round pod chair, going through the coordinates on his computer.

"There must be _something_ we can do!" Nova groaned, having grown tired of pummeling her punching bag--and Sparx, for that matter--to a pulp. Sparx was polishing his magnets for the fourth time that day. He looked up with a frown. "If there was, we would've thought of it by now, Nova," Sparx said, aggravated. Nova glared at him, but surprisingly she didn't beat him up, because, like I said, she had gotten her fill for the day.

Otto was literally pacing the floor, which was annoying Gibson more by the second. "Will you stop that ridiculous pacing, Otto!" he finally raged. "It's doing absolutely nothing to help."

Otto looked up blankly, not even pausing in his pacing circles. "But it helps me think!" he protested. Chiro sighed, looking up from the giant mainscreen for the first time in four hours. "Just leave him be, Gibson." Gibson opened his mouth to speak but decided it was in vain, for Chiro had already turned back to watching a rerun of The Sun Riders.

Just then Nova looked out the window. "Hey, guys, come look at this," she called in such an excited tone that everyone hurried over. "What is it?" Otto asked breathlessly, nearly knocking down everyone in his way to get to the window. Nova pointed at a neon sign flashing in the distance that read, "Bowling Alley". "They just opened up a new bowling alley," Nova explained. "I, for one, think that it would be fun. Who's in?"

Everyone, desperate to get out of their boredom state, raised their hands. As they all headed toward the door, Otto shouted, "Wait!" Everyone paused midstep and turned to look at Otto. "We need to see if Antauri wants to come," Otto said brightly. Chiro chuckled nervously. "Heh..I uh, kinda forgot about Antauri for a minute there," he said sheepishly.

After they got Antauri, who agreed to go, they all chattered excitedly as they headed to the bowling alley. None of them had ever been there before. What would it be like? Was it fun? Did they have food there? And what the heck was _bowling_?! They would soon find out.

When they walked in, it was totally not what they expected.

**A/N: Sorry for such the small chappie! Hee hee. I promise next chapter will make up for it...the next one will be how they get used to the game. LOL! I thought it would be cool to leave it hangin'. XD Review!**


	2. What else could go wrong?

**A/N: Yep, I'm back and with a whole new chapter! I stayed up late tonight PMing with my friend ****Caraqueen**** and I decided to go ahead and update this story. Thank you for your patience. Here we go....**

When the Monkey Team walked in, they were awestruck. Sparkles appeared in Sparx's, Otto's, and Chiro's eyes. "Yeah, this looks like fun!" Chiro said, clearly excited. He took in everything all around him. Antauri looked uncertain yet followed the team loyally. "I am not sure this is such a good idea," Antauri warned, watching people toss the bowling balls down the lane. "It looks like somebody could get hurt quite easily."

Gibson nodded, also wary of the new place. "I agree with Antauri," he answered. "This game 'bowling' of some sort looks very dangerous." Nova playfully shoved Gibson, a grin on her face. "C'mon, Gibson," she said. "Lighten up."

Sparx turned to face Gibson and Antauri, the teasing look he was known for on his face. "Yeah, Brain Strain, you guys worry too much," he chimed in. Otto suddenly stopped in his tracks, emitting a loud gasp that made everyone swing their heads around. "Look!! It's a claw machine!!!" Otto exclaimed as his hands flew to his face. He immediately ran over and pressed his face against the glass, looking at all the various stuffed animals. Nova also watched in amazement, although she tried to not let it show.

"I wanna play it!!" Otto pleaded. Chiro handed him some coins then headed off with Sparx to check out the Sun Riders pinball game. "I daresay, you two are unbelievable," Gibson shook his head. "We have one just like it at the Super Robot." Sparx and Chiro swung their heads around to look at him dangerously. "That's where you're wrong, Brain Strain," Sparx corrected. "In this one, Aurora Six talks to you when you win." Sure enough, when Sparx won the game, a picture of Aurora Six flashing them a pretty smile and a thumbs-up flashed across the screen, then her voice spoke. "Good job. You have won." Sparx and Chiro were beside themselves.

Gibson rolled his eyes and shuddered at the filthy atmosphere. "Now why would these people even assume a 'bowling alley' is so entertaining and delightful?" he muttered under his breath.

Nova watched impatiently as Otto tried unsuccessfully to get a stuffed animal. "Here, Otto, let me try," Nova offered. Relieved, Otto stepped aside and let her take over. Although with Nova's remarkable clawing skills, it picked up a bear, and just as it started to go toward the hole, it dropped the bear. A bit frusterated, Nova tried again. It did the same thing as before. Even more frusterated, Nova tried again. And again. And again.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE STUPID PIECE OF JUNK??!!" Nova screamed, attracting everyone's attention in the bowling alley. She tore into the claw machine and ripped it open with the forces of her anger, then brightly handed the bear over to Otto. "There you go, Otto."

Otto looked nervous as he peered behind her. "Uh, Nova..." Suddenly something roughly grabbed Nova and lifted her up, and Nova was met face-to-face with the owner of the bowling alley. "Listen, missy," he said gruffly. "That there is legal property, and since you destroyed it, you thereby..."

Nova didn't even let him finish. She grew red in the face. "WE SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTTS FROM THE FORCES OF EVIL," Nova shouted in his face. "WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WE WANT!!!" Horrified at her actions, the Monkey Team ran to the angry bowling alley owner's side. "Please, sir, she doesn't mean it," Chiro tried to be the peacemaker, but that was Antauri's role. Antauri floated up to the owner's height and held Nova back. "We are sorry at her disrespectful actions," Antauri apologized. "Nova is sometimes known to unleash her fierce temper. I can promise you this won't happen again."

The owner glanced suspiciously at all of them, then finally dropped Nova and wagged a finger at all of them. "Okay, you can stay, but if anything else like this happens, you won't be allowed in this bowling alley anymore." Upset, the dismayed manager left, leaving behind a wary Monkey Team. Sparx glared at Nova. "Good going, Nova," he muttered. "You almost got _our _sorry butts kicked outta this place."

Before Nova could react, Antauri came between them. "Perhaps we should start 'bowling' now," he suggested. Surprisingly, everyone agreed without argument. They walked up to the desk, where a seventeen-year-old kid who looked like Napolean Dynamite stood behind the desk. "Like, what size show do you wear?" he asked. Chiro easily answered, "Seven and a half." But the rest of the Monkey Team exchanged confused glances. "We don't wear shoes in the first place," Sparx commented. "Why do we have to wear them _here_?"

The kid scoffed and gave them the basic 'duh' look. "Duhhh, it's the whole basic deal of bowling," he replied. Gibson spoke up just then. "Do tell me, my good man, how do you play this so-called delightful game you call bowling?" he inquired. The kid gave them the strangest look. "You don't know what bowling is?! GOSH!!" the kid shrieked, causing the Monkey Team to jump back and exchange wary glances. "No, we don't," Otto replied. Impatiently, the kid gave them the basic instructions for bowling.

"But..in baseball, I thought a strike was a bad thing," Otto thought out loud. You could practically see the wheels turning in his head. The kid groaned. "No!!! It's a good thing in bowling!! Gosh, don't you know anything?!"

Twenty painful minutes later, they walked toward an empty lane. Nova grimaced each time she walked, letting out a painful breath. Sparx glanced back at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Nova glared at him. "Oh, I don't know," she answered sarcastically. "Why don't you try wearing shoes that are two times smaller than your own foot?!" She held up one of her feet that was painfully lodged in the small shoe. Sparx glared back at her. "Well, at least you don't have to wear clown shoes!" he retorted, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his Ronald McDonald size shoes.

"Please, hold your peace," Antauri spoke. "We are here to have a fun time, not constantly bicker." It was silence for a moment until Gibson shuddered. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, it's just.." Gibson held up his foot and looked disgustingly at the shoe. "It feels as if someone has worn this shoe before. I can almost feel the residue." He shuddered again. "It's utterly repulsive."

Finally they walked up to their bowling lane, ready for anything. Except for what would happen next.

**A/N: I really liked how this chappie turned out. I hoped you guys liked it...I was laughing out loud at 2:00 in the morning....I hope I didn't wake anybody up...anyway, review! I plan to update soon. X) I have a good idea for the next chap...**


	3. Bowling night gone bad!

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Anyway, LOL, I hope y'all like this chapter...it's bound to be interesting. X) **

The Monkey Team were walking up to the empty lane when they spotted Jinmay getting her shoes at the front desk. "Hey, is that Jinmay?" Otto asked excitedly. Chiro nodded with a big smile. He waved over to Jinmay and caught her attention. She got a smile and nodded, then walked toward them. "Maybe she can teach us how to bowl," Chiro said. Everyone agreed and smiled at Jinmay as she walked up. "Hey, guys," Jinmay greeted then slipped into a chair, putting on her bowling shoes. Everyone said hello back.

"Is this your first time bowling?" Antauri asked. Jinmay shook her head and stood up. "No, I went last night," she answered. "It was really fun, but I'm still getting the hang of it." Nova walked--well, more like waddled--toward Jinmay. "Well, could you show us how to play?" Nova asked. Jinmay nodded, and everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. For the first time, Jinmay looked down at their shoes. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but a few giggles escaped. "W-What's with the shoes?"

Everyone sighed.

A few minutes later, when they were through chit-chatting, Otto went to the concession stand to get some food for all of them. Jinmay was busy picking out her bowling ball. "Sparx, could you put our names in?" she asked over her shoulder. Sparx nodded. "No problem," he said, then as he went to go do it, he paused and scratched his head. "In what?" Jinmay looked over at him and frowned, then pointed at the electric scorekeeper. Sparx winked at her. "I knew that." Sparx went over there as Jinmay grinned and rolled her eyes.

Sparx unsuccessfully tried to reach it, but couldn't. "It's too tall for me to reach," he called. Nova walked over with a smirk on her face. "Why don't you try using your jetpack, Smart One?" she teased. Carrying a yellow bowling ball with pink stripes, she put it where Jinmay told her to. A sweatdrop rolled down Sparx's face. "Oh yeah," he said, embarrassed. With his jetpack, Sparx flew up to the electric scorekeeper's height and nervously looked at the confusing buttons. His fingers dangling over the buttons, he held them there, trying to figure out what to do.

"Having trouble, Sparx?" Chiro asked, coming back with his orange bowling ball. Nova laughed from where she was sitting at the table with Jinmay. "It's too complicated for him," she laughed again. Jinmay giggled along with her, but not loud enough for Sparx to hear. Antauri was wearing a slightly amused look as he floated back with his black bowling ball. He put it where everyone else's were and headed back to the table to the giggling girls. Chiro remained where he was standing, watching Sparx.

Gibson looked amused as well as he came with his blue bowling ball. "Care for some help, Sparx?" he inquired. Sparx looked back and glared at everyone. "No! Just leave me alone!" he shouted. "I can do this." Just then Otto came back with several trays of food. "When are we gonna start?" he asked, mouth full of burger. Nova raised her eyebrows at Sparx, grinning smugly. "I don't know, when _are _we gonna start, Sparx?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Otto looked confused. Sparx whipped around and threw her a dangerous glare. "If you're so smart, why don't you try?" he challenged.

Nova stood up and returned his glare. "Fine, I will," she retorted. "Watch and learn, Sparky." She brushed past him with the best I'm-all-that stride she could muster, though it was hard in her small shoes. Nova flew up to the electric scorekeeper, sighing with relief that she was off her sore feet, then typed in several letters. Three minutes later Nova landed back on the ground. Sparx smirked. "So--" Before he could finish, Nova pointed at the screen above them with a smug look. Sure enough, all of their names were on there, including Jinmay's.

Sparx's jaw dropped. Everyone except him laughed.

First up was Chiro. He grabbed his bowling ball, and with Jinmay's coaching, he got four pins. In his second try he got two more. Jinmay smiled encouragingly. "That's a good start, Chiro," she encouraged. Chiro smiled and blushed then returned to his seat. Next was Sparx. He stood up and smirked at Nova. "Time for _you _to watch and learn," he said. Jinmay frowned. "Are you sure you don't need he--" Sparx cut her off. "No, I can totally do this," he boasted. "I'm a fast learner."

Gibson whispered something and everyone chuckled. Sparx shot them a dangerous look then went to pick up his dull, gray bowling ball. (Much to Sparx's dismay, they were out of red ones.) "Get some paper and write some notes," Sparx called. "After this all of you will be begging for some bowling tips." Antauri arched his eyebrows. Gibson, looking amused, crossed his arms. "Is that so, Sparx?" he said. Sparx scoffed. "Are you kidding? This looks so easy even Sakko can do it!" **(A/N: To those of you who didn't get that insult, it's because Sakko is **_**as tall **_**as a bowling ball. XD)**

Sparx strode to the lane, and with everyone watching, he swung his arm back and......_**BONK!! **_Sparx gulped and nervously looked back. "**SPARX!!!**" Nova screamed, her face hot with fury. A purple bruise, along with a dent, was forming on Nova's helmet where the ball had hit her. When Sparx swung his arm back, the ball had slipped out of his grasp and went flying. Quicker than you can say OUCH, Nova was pummeling Sparx into the ground. His screams of misery and pain soon filled the bowling alley. Everyone in the alley ran over to see what the comotion was.

"Nova, stop!!" Chiro panicked. "If that owner comes back, he'll--" Before he could finish, Antauri and Gibson flew over to pry the two apart. Gibson helped Sparx up and Antauri tried desperately to hold a thrashing, furious Nova back. The crowd was pumping their fists, shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Otto kept stuffing his face, watching in interest. Chiro, horrified, ran over to help Antauri. Jinmay told the crowd in so many words to leave and stop shouting. They ignored the cute, pink-haired girl, but when Jinmay angrily turned into her robot form, the crowd nervously obeyed.

Jinmay returned to her normal form and walked over to where Nova was sitting between Antauri and Chiro at the table, still steaming but gradually calming down. Sparx, looking scared and exhausted, had several bruises and scratches, but fortunately no broken bones (do the robot monkeys even have bones?). "Do you need an icepack, Nova?" Jinmay asked. Nova sourly shook her head. "Um, Sparx, you still have one turn left--" Chiro started, but Sparx held up a hand. "No, kid," he said, his voice weary. "Just let the next person go."

Otto was up next. Sipping his drink one more time, he went over and picked up his bowling ball. He walked up to the lane and threw it up in the air. It soared, then came back down and fell on the lane with a loud CRACK. Everyone sighed, wishing they would've stayed home. Being bored was better than this. On Otto's second try, he tossed the ball. It soared across the alley---then made a strike!! "I MADE A STRIKE!!!" Otto shouted, overcome with glee. Unfortunately, the ball had gone into another person's lane, but they didn't want to tell poor Otto that, so the Monkey Team just congratulated him and let it slide.

Nova was up. Still sour over the ordeal with Sparx and the bowling ball, she took her ball and went up to the lane. She swung the ball with so much force it zoomed down the lane and knocked down every one of the pins. All everyone saw was a yellow-and-pink blur zoom down the lane. "You got a strike!" Jinmay congratulated. "Nice one, Nova!" The strike helped lighten Nova's mood a bit. She gave them a tiny smile and wordlessly slid back into her seat. Sparx glared at her. "Don't--say--_anything_," he warned.

Gibson was next. He took his ball and importantly strode to the lane. He calculated the projectories and the feet and all that mathematical junk. "If I stand in his exact position..." Gibson said, mentally doing the math. He stood there doing that for such a long time that finally Sparx yelled, "Hurry up, Brain Strain! Couldja _go _any slower??" Antauri even spoke up, though he said it calmly and patiently, not frusterated like the others. "Perhaps it is best if you would speed things, Gibson," the wise monkey suggested. "Jinmay and I still have our turns, and it is getting quite late."

Gibson nodded and got eight pins when his turn was finished. Proudly holding his head up high, Gibson went back to his seat. Jinmay went next. She looked like a professional and as the Monkey Team watched in amazement she got a perfect spare. As she went back to her seat, they congratulated her and Jinmay's cheeks turned pink like her hair. "Aw, thanks," she said. "It just takes practice, is all."

Antauri was the last to go. He floated to the lane, and with his Power Primate powers, he made the bowling ball float down the lane and hit the pins. He ended up getting a strike. Everyone else knew it was cheating but they were too tired to protest. By then it was late and the Monkey Team was tired, so they ended the game there. Nova ended up winning. She was rubbing it in Sparx's face as they were leaving. Suddenly a voice stopped them. "Are you the Monkey Team?"

Reluctantly everyone turned around and came face-to-face with some bad boys. The leader of the five boys was a seventeen-year-old black guy with baggy pants and a large sweatshirt. He had grills on his teeth and had a challenging look on his face. "Yes," Chiro answered, wary of the gang. The leader laughed. "Well, that was some sorry-lookin' playin'," he replied. "I've nevah seen somebodah do that bad afore. I thought that old man Krinkle was tha worst until y'all came along." The boys behind him laughed. "Yeah, you guys are worst bowlers!" one of the boys behind him said. The leader shot him a glare. "I got this, Mac," he snapped. Mac looked nervously down at the floor.

The leader turned back to face the Monkey Team, cracking his gum loudly. "I am tha best bowlah there ever was, and my peeps know me as Waffle." Sparx bursted out laughing. "Waffle? What was your mom's name, buddy, Pancake?" Sparx joked, laughing. Waffle's face scrunched up and he picked up Sparx, pointing his finger at Sparx's chest. "Don'tcha be bringin' my momma into this, chump," Waffle shouted in his face. Mac and the other boys looked nervous. "That wasn't a good idea, red monkey," one of the other boys said.

"Shut up, Spud!" Waffle shouted at the boy who had commented then turned to face Sparx again. He clenched his fist and reached back, about to punch the living daylights out of Sparx. "You're gonna be sorry ya said that," Waffle said in an icy tone. Sparx braced himself. Nova growled dangerously, her eyes taking on an angry glint. "Leave him alone!" Nova shouted, getting out her mega fists. Waffle paused then looked at the source of the outburst. "Oh yeah? What you gonna do 'bout it, ya shrivelin' little freak?" Waffle laughed.

Everyone gasped. "You shouldn't have done that," Chiro warned. Everyone else shook their heads simoutaneously. Waffle and the other boys looked confused. With an angry scream, Nova lunged at Waffle and slammed him onto the ground. "I SAID, **LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" **Nova screamed at the top of her lungs, then punched Waffle with as much force as she could muster. Everyone in the bowling alley for the third time looked over at Nova. This had to be one of the most interesting bowling nights for them, for sure.

Sparx, now out of Waffle's grasp, watched in amusement as Nova unleashed. Mac, Spud, and the two other boys jolted from their shock and went to pry Nova away from their leader, which proved to be unsuccessful. "YO, MAKE HER GET OFFA ME!!!" Waffle screamed, thrashing about. "I SWEAR I'LL CALL THE AUTHORITIES..."

"We _are _the authorities, buddy," Sparx said with a smirk. Waffle tried to punch back, but Nova blocked all of his blows. "Nice try!" she snapped. Finally Antauri spoke up. "Nova, release him," he ordered gruffly. Nova hesitated, her fist inches from Waffle's face. Then, reluctantly obeying the second-in-command, Nova got off of Waffle. Sparx was waiting for her with a smirk on his face. "Defendin' me, huh?" he asked. "I knew you cared about me deep down." Nova rolled her eyes and slugged his shoulder. "No, I'm just the only one who can do that to you," she shot back, a tiny smile forming.

"Well, ain't that just sweet," Waffle said coldly, getting up. He had several gashes and bruises, and he was holding his arm as if it were broken. Mac, Spud, and the other two boys were glaring at the Monkey Team from behind Waffle. "I swear, I'm gonna get y'all back. And when I do, you're gonna regret it."

Sparx smirked. "Yeah, right," he retorted, ignoring Gibson's and Chiro's silent protests for him to shut up. "I bet you couldn't even beat us at bowling!" Waffle got an evil grin on his face. Spud looked nervous. "They're probably right, 'cause that girl hurt your bowlin' arm," Spud said in realization. Waffle spin around. "SHUT UP!" He spun back around to the Monkey Team. "You're on." Waffle arched his eyebrows. "Tomorrow at 12:00 sharp. I 'spect to see y'all there, or else I'm trackin ya down."

Otto looked innocently at him. "What happens if we win?" he asked out of pure curiousity. Everyone else except Sparx groaned. Waffle grinned. "Ah, yes," he replied. "Thanks fo remindin' me. If we win, ya hafta give us the Super Robot." Sparx jumped in, getting excited. "And if we win, you have to be our servants for two months, give us whatever we want and do whatever we want, without complaint!"

Waffle smirked. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen, but ya gotta deal." He and the other boys shoved past them and left the bowling alley. "You're goin' down!" Mac called over his shoulder. The gangsters all laughed as they left, leaving behind a stunned Monkey Team. Finally Gibson exploded. "Why on earth did you do that, Sparx?!" he fumed. "We are not very good at this game in the first place, and you just made a proposition with people that are more experienced than us?! And we have to give them the Super Robot if they win, which they most likely will??!!"

Antauri looked at Sparx, a disappointed look on his face. "I have to agree with Gibson," he said. "That was a very foolish thing you did, Sparx." Chiro got a panicked look on his face. "What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" he shrieked. Jinmay frowned at Sparx and shook her head. Otto looked hurt and confused. Nova crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Sparx, for once not speaking at all. Sparx realized the weight of this ordeal and suddenly it hit him what he did. Looking at everyone's disappointed expressions, Sparx felt guilty. Especially when he looked at Nova. When Sparx opened his mouth to say something to her, Nova just looked away. _Nova probably hates me now...even if she did before. _

He had let his own competitive nature get in the way of his common sense and it all had slapped him in the face. _Why can I be so stupid sometimes??_

Sparx suddenly got an idea. "I'll tell you why." Everyone looked at him, awaiting his response. "Because we're _not _gonna lose. We're gonna win and show that food-named gang who's boss."

"And just _how _are we going to do that?" Gibson spoke up, staring at Sparx suspiciously.

Sparx got a wicked grin and motioned for everyone to lean closer. "This is what we'll do...."

**A/N: Yaay!! I finally finished this chap. I kept on getting interrupted. Anyway, I reeeeally liked how this chappie turned out. Sparx is in soooo much trouble...XD! This is getting good! This story has turned out better than I thought it would....anyway, guys, I need your help thinking of names for the two other guys in Waffle's gang. It has to be related to food. XD Thanks! Now, review please! **


	4. And so this is the end

**A/N: Yeah...sorry I took so long. (sheepish grin) I decided to go ahead and update this because I'm bored, and I just got finished writing another Spova oneshot! Beware, there are more stories coming...I've got a few more plotbunnies in my head...but I'm gonna try and finish this story before I make them. LOL! Anyway, one more thing, I was watching the bowling episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody for ideas, and I noticed Arwin's bowling shoes were yellow with pink stripes!! I immediately thought of Nova. Funny how I pick up little tidbits like that....anyway, here is the long-awaited conclusion to this story! Hope you like!**

The next morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing.......and the giant neon sign of the bowling alley flashed right outside the Super Robot.

Everyone woke up in a not-so-good mood. They weren't in bad moods, but not in good ones either. When Otto woke up, he practically ran out of his transport tube and threw himself upon the floor of the Super Robot with a loud wail. Jinmay and Chiro, who were bowling on the Wii, paused to look over hesitantly. Nova's attention was directed to the hysterical green monkey as she sat in a round pod chair. Antauri, who was meditating, opened one eye and Gibson looked up from his notes.

"I'LL MISS YOU, SUPER ROBOT!!!" Otto sobbed into the floor. "I don't wanna leave!! I wanna stay and live here and build stuff!!" The Super Robot answered with sad beeps and whistles. Sparx came down from his red transport tube. "C'mon, guys, you're acting like it's the end of the world," he said as he stared at Otto. Nova turned in her chair and glared at him, crossing her arms. "Sparx, did it ever occur to you that we were, oh I don't know--" Her sarcasm quickly turned into hot anger. "WE'LL BE LOSING OUR HOME, OUR HEADQUARTERS??!!" Sparx stared at her with a blank look. Nova screamed in anger. "Do I have to pound it through your thick red head?!"

Antauri looked at Nova, his frowning gaze locked on her. "Now, Nova, be reasonable," he cautioned. "Let us not bicker. We need to be cooperative and act as a team. Sparx was merely--"

Nova interrupted him. Usually she wouldn't dare do something like that to Antauri, but this morning she was in a mood worse than usual. "Sparx was merely being stupid!" she shouted. Chiro came to his friend's defense. "It's not his fault," he poorly defended. "He just wasn't thinking!" Nova knew better than to question the leader, but a rebellious spark showed in her eyes. "Hmph, Sparx never thinks," Nova muttered under her breath, sinking back into her round pod chair.

It was silence until Otto glumly went to pour himself some cereal. "Snap! Crackle! Pop! Rice Krispies!" They heard him sing loudly as he was momentarily distracted. It was silence again until Otto let out a huge gasp and exclaimed (well, more like shrieked), "The commercial was right!!! The Rice Krispies _do _talk!!" They heard him talking to the cereal. They couldn't quite make it out, but it was something like "No, I never have to use the bathroom....well, duh, because I'm a robot!" and so forth.

"Childhood is calling," Gibson joked. That was a good one for Gibby, usually Chiro would slap him on the back and Sparx would roll his eyes (which he did), but nobody commented. Chiro and Jinmay went back to playing the Wii, with Nova looking on.

Later that day, everyone grudgingly gathered up their bowling bags and trudged toward the bowling alley. This was not going to be a good day. When they walked in, the clerk who looked like Napolean Dynamite shrieked. "Gosh!! Why'd you even come if you like, knew you were gonna looooose?" Nova glared at him with such a threatening glint in her eyes that the Napolean-wannabe sunk back into his chair, eyes wide.

Waffle and his gang were waiting for them with smirks on their faces. They looked a thousand feet tall just then. "Well, chumps, I gotta admit, y'all gotta have some guts comin' out here," Waffle said. The guy named Spud laughed. "Yeah, 'though we're gonna stomp yo sorry butts!" The gang bursted into laughter. Nova clenched her fists, but Antauri calmly put his hand forth, gesturing for her to calm down. "Hold your peace," he merely said. Otto glared at them. "Oh yeah? Well we're gonna uh..uh..win!" he declared.

Mac laughed teasingly. "Oh, we're so scared of the li'l green chimp," he teased. Sparx glared at them and stepped forward. "Are we gonna start this thing or not?" he challenged. Waffle suddenly got a deadly serious look at he stared at Sparx. "Yo the one who started this thang," he said, calmly balancing a bowling ball on his palm, which made Chiro gulp. Sparx nodded. Waffle tossed him the bowling ball. "Yo up first, chimps," he said. Sparx desperately tried to catch the ball and succeeded, though it dragged him to the floor in the process.

Waffle and his gang sat at their station, watching the Monkey Team with smug looks, ready to burst into cruel laughter when they goofed up. Which would be as likely as mud on a pig.

Sparx was up first. He swung the ball and it managed to get three pins. "Clap fo' the dummy!" Waffle called out. They all laughed. Gibson's face suddenly lit up as he stood up in his seat, attracting everyone's attention. "Everybody, Waffle here would like for you to clap for him," Gibson loudly declared. Then he cleared his throat and sat back down. The Monkey Team laughed this time. "Wow, Brain Strain, I gotta hand it to ya, that was sweet!" Sparx exclaimed. Waffle and his friends scowled.

Next up was Chiro. He sweated nervously and looked almost scared to pick up the ball. He could feel everyone's eyes boring into him. Chiro squeezed his eyes shut and swung the ball....

_**THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!**_

Chiro opened his eyes, expecting the worst, and instead he heard everyone cheering. Big words read on the screen, "STRIKE!!" Chiro had gotten a strike!! Cheering for joy, Chiro did the 'Loser' sign at Waffle then happily went back to his seat. "That was a lucky shot," one of the boys called out. Waffle turned on him. "How many times do I hafta say it to yo idiots?! SHUT UP and let me handle it!!" Next up was Antauri.

As he had done before, Antauri merely floated to the lane and used his mystic powers to make a Spare. Waffle and the guys called out angrily. "YO, THAT'S AGAINST THA RULES!!!" Waffle shouted. Antauri turned and smiled calmly at him. "Excuse me, but I don't recall reading a rule that meditation skills are not to be used in this game." He floated back to his seat. Waffle and his gang groaned, realizing he was right. Next up was Nova. "Yo, red monkey, there's yo girlfriend!" Waffle called out menacingly.

Nova spun around, her eyes alight on fire. "What did you just say?" she demanded in an icy tone, gripping her bowling ball so hard it cracked. Waffle looked nervous. "Uhh..." Before he could get an explanation out, Nova's bowling ball went soaring into his gut. "NOVA!" The team called out frighteningly, but it was too late. Waffle jumped right back up, wheezing and gasping for breath. "Yo...that ain't right! (cough)...I can sue y'all!..(wheeze) I am..I'll.." Waffle collapsed onto the floor. His friends gathered around him and glared at the team dangerously.

Somehow Chiro managed to make an apology and the game went on when Waffle woke up. "Gee, thanks, Nova," Sparx hissed when Nova walked back to her seat. She had gotten seven pins. "Can't you hold your temper, just for once, Nova? We had a chance of winning and now..." Nova cut Sparx off before he could continue his anger-colored words. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you kept your big mouth shut!" Nova exclaimed furiously, looking like she was about to rip him to shreds. A look of guilt passed Sparx's face. Jinmay put a hand on both of their arms. "Sparx, we need to act as a team," she gently reminded. "That goes for you too, Nova. Please? We have no chance of winning unless we pull ourselves together."

"Agreed." Antauri wisely nodded his head. Sparx and Nova exchanged angry glances but they remained silent. It was awkward silence until Chiro spoke up. "So...who's up next?" he asked.

Skipping the painful details, Gibson only made five pins. He had stood there for so long calculating the distance and things and stretching his arms that Waffle finally yelled, "HURRY UP, CHUMP!!" so loud Gibson jumped and the ball fell out of his hands and into the gutter. Otto's ball went into the gutter twice. The crowd that had been watching the Monkey Team was now bored, gone away, or distracted themselves with something else. They had thought today would be as entertaining as last night. Unfortunately, they were wrong...but the worst was yet to come. After Jinmay bowled and got a strike, Waffle's gang was up next.

Waffle was up first. His arm was wrapped in bandages from the night before, thanks to Nova, and although he was injured, he was magnificent. The ball seemed to never touch the ground as it zoomed across the lane and into the pins, making a strike. "Oh yeah! What now, chumps??" Waffle challenged as he went back to his seat. Up next was a guy named Biscuit. Although he had the air of defiance and the "I'm all that" attitude, he acted like it was easy as pie as his ball went soaring down the lane, making a perfect strike.

Chiro buried his head in his hands. "We're gettin' beat, big time," he muttered. Otto looked devastated. "I don't wanna say good-bye to the Super Robot!!!" he wailed. "What if Waffle forgets to wash it??"

I'll skip the even more painful details. Mac, Spud, and Chili Dawg (yes, he has the coolest name!) made strikes. Except Mac, who got nine pins, and he was hammered by Waffle about it bigtime. As the game continued for the next hour, the Monkey Team was getting beaten miserably. It looked as if they were gonna say goodbye to their beloved robot.

Otto, the last one up on his team, went up to the lane. The Monkey Team groaned in despair while Waffle and his gang cackled. "We have it in tha bag!" They heard Chili Dawg whisper. Otto threw the ball up in the air and.........

It made a hole in the ceiling then dropped back down, landing on a light fixture on the wall. It bounced off of that and zoomed toward the desk where the Napolean clerk was reading a dorky magazine and snorting with laughter. The bowling ball crashed into the desk and the clerk let out an ear-piercing girlish scream. The ball (I don't know how) came soaring back and hit Gibson square on the back of the head, making him topple over. It bounced off of Gibson's head and landed in the lane. With the Monkey Team, except Gibson who was unconscious, gathered around and craning their necks to see, it slllllllloooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy rolled to the pins and......it was like dominos. The ball slightly hit one pin and all the others came crashing down. The Monkey Team all cheered and laughed in disbelief.

Waffle crossed his arms and glared at the Hyperforce. "Well, even tho' yo gotcher scores up, we're still ahead!" he pointed out smugly. "An' our team is up next...say bye-bye to yo precious robot, chumps!!"

The Monkey Team slumped back into their seats at the realization. Well, to say the least, Waffle's team did as awesome as they usually did. But then the unexpected happened.

When Spud confidently strode to the lane, he hadn't noticed that he had forgotten to tie his shoes and his shoe laces were dangling. As he stepped up to the lane, suddenly Spud tripped on his shoe laces and the bowling ball went flying into the gutter. His team shouted furiously at him. "Spud, yo dipstick!" Biscuit shouted. Waffle cracked his knuckle. "Man, yo are so uncoordinated!" Mac insulted. Now it was a tie. The Monkey Team was up next and if they all got strikes, they would win....but that was highly unlikely, according to Gibson. "We must have faith," Antauri wisely said. "But the most important thing of all is that we do our best."

Chiro nodded in agreement. "Antauri's right," he replied. "Let's show them who's boss!" The team all put their hands together and shouted, "HYPERFORCE---GO!!!"

Waffle scoffed. "What a dumb catchphrase," he muttered. The other boys nodded and murmured in agreement with their leader.

Chiro, Antauri, Nova, and Jinmay all got strikes. Otto and Gibson miraculously got spares. They were cheering and bubbling with happiness, filled with a renewed hope that they might be able to win this. Filled with a new self-confidence, everyone was hopeful yet prepared themselves in case they lost. "Even if we lose the Super Robot, we have each other," Chiro reminded them. "And that's all that matters," Jinmay added. Antauri and Gibson wisely nodded in agreement.

Sparx was the last one. Nervously taking a deep breath, he slowly picked up the dull gray bowling ball. Grasping it in his sweaty palms, Sparx closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _What is it that Antauri always says?...Breathe in the good, breathe out the bad? _Encouragements from his friends and scornful laughs from Waffle's gang floated to Sparx. "I can't do this," he finally whispered, opening his eyes, staring at the seemingly miles long lane. "I just can't." The Monkey Team nervously noticed his hesitation.

"C'mon, Sparx!" Otto called. "Do it for the robot!" They could see Sparx stiffen. Waffle laughed menacingly. "Aww, is tha li'l red monkey scared? Well, he should be!" he screamed. Nova shot them a glare. "Shut up and let him play!" she shouted at them. As Sparx turned to look at her gratefully, Nova knew what she had to do....but she wanted to do it, too. Sparx wouldn't do it unless she helped encourage him, too. Even though this was all his fault, Nova could tell Sparx was sorry for his actions and that he felt bad...and Nova realized that all along she hadn't helped one bit, with her anger and remorse attitude towards him.

"Sparx, I know you can do it!" Nova surprised everyone by calling out to him with a brightness to her voice. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Do it for me! I believe in you!" Nova added.

Sparx felt like a weight had been lifted. Nova had forgiven him! Suddenly he was filled with confidence. He _could _do this! He had to. For his friends, for the Super Robot....for Nova. Sparx turned and looked into her pink eyes one more time and smiled at her before turning back to the lane. Suddenly the lane didn't look so huge. It actually looked pretty easy. _I can do this...for Nova. _Meanwhile a new and larger crowd had gathered around to watch the winning score. All was silent as Sparx slowly swung his arm back. All eyes were on him. Sparx swiftly swung the ball down the lane. It moved pretty fast and it knocked down seven pins.

Everyone was murmuring to themselves and Waffle was laughing. Sparx went back to get his ball, knowing that this was his last try..he had to get those last three pins. He had to get a spare or else they would lose. As Sparx headed back and grabbed the ball, he felt a hand on his arm. Sparx looked up to see Nova's serious face. "Remember, Sparx, all that matters is that you did your best," she whispered encouragingly, smiling at him. Sparx looked down at the floor, nervously fidgeting with his bowling ball. "I don't know, Nova..I mean...I thought you hated me! I was stupid for doing what I did, and this is all my fault....and I know if I lose this for us, well, everyone will hate me!"

Nova smiled sadly at him. "I promise nobody will hate you, Sparx," she replied. "We'll figure something out if we lose. But I know you have the strength inside of you. You can do this. And...I don't hate you, Sparx." Her gaze softened. Then Nova suddenly did something Sparx never would've thought she'd do in a million years. She lifted his head up and pressed her lips against his. Sparx was stunned in shock for a few moments, then finally reacted and kissed back. After several seconds Nova pulled away, wearing a fond smile. "Don't doubt yourself. I know you can, Sparx." Nova squeezed his hand. "I have faith in you."

Sparx smiled and squeezed back. "Thanks, Nova," he said then gathered all his strength and marched up to the bowling lane, Nova smiling after him. "You knew that would help raise his self-esteem, correct?" Gibson whispered to her. Nova grinned at him and shrugged. "That wasn't the only reason," was her only reply, but she didn't say anything else. The Monkey Team exchanged knowing glances.

Sparx knew that this was now or never. Taking a deep breath and remembering what Nova said, he swung his arm back and the ball went soaring down the lane. It sailed toward the pins and...Everyone leaned forward in their seats to see, only to be met with disappointment. Only two of the pins had knocked down. "Ha! Told you, told you, told YOU!" Waffle shouted, doing his own little victory breakdance.

Sparx closed his eyes, feeling like a failure. He had failed, he who had gotten themselves into this mess...it was all his fault. But, just before the announcer announced the winner, Otto gasped and pointed a finger at the remaining pin. "Look!" he shouted. Nobody could notice anything at first, but then they noticed that Waffle's breakdancing was making the ground move, making the pin shake just a bit. "Waffle, stop that, man!!" All the guys on his team called out desperately, but Waffle, oblivious to what was happening, kept breakdancing.

Sparx got a grin. He flew up high in the air then turned his jetpack off, making him sail toward the ground. _**BOOM! **_The impact of Sparx's fall made the pin topple over!!!

"YES!!!" The Monkey Team cheered and shouted happily. Jinmay threw herself into Chiro's arms happily. Nova flew over to Sparx. "You did it!" she congratulated. Sparx smiled at her. "I couldn't have done it without you," he replied, picking her up and spinning her around. They both laughed. Waffle stopped at once, looking overwhelmed as he got hammered by his teammates. "Yo, that ain't right!" he declared. "DO-OVER!!"

"Nope, sorry, buddy," Sparx said with a cocky grin, his arm around Nova. Waffle spun around and pointed his finger at Sparx. "I swear I'll getchu an' yo girlfriend---one day!!!" he declared, red in the face with anger. Nova grinned at him. "Yeah, yeah, save it for later, until after your two months of servantry are over," she retorted.

The Monkey Team were gathered around, smiling in victory. "Congratulations, Monkey Team," Antauri said with a wide smile. "I believe we have all learned the value of hard work, respect, and cooperation." Sparx laughed. "Yeah, that and the feeling of beating Waffle down in the dust!" he declared. Gibson crossed his arms and frowned. "Let us not be cocky of course, Sparx," he warned. Chiro shrugged with a grin on his face. "Antauri's right, but it did feel good to show that team who were the real winners!" Everyone had to agree on that.

"Your term starts tomorrow," Jinmay told Waffle with a smirk as they walked out. Waffle was throwing a tantrum, his friends wearing dangerous scowls. Everyone laughed as they headed to their home, their headquarters, the Super Robot. They chattered about the win and what they were gonna make Waffle and the others do. In the end, they had learned what Antauri said. All of them had realized the true meaning of cooperation and support, and of course respect for one another. They had also learned that one could not go on without the encouragement of his friends. The most important thing of all, they had learned, was not where they lived or where they made their headquarters. It was friendship. They all had a strong bond of friendship, and no matter what came against them, nothing could break it. "It's good to be home," Otto sighed contentedly as they approached the happy-sounding Super Robot. Everyone had to agree. They had never felt so glad to be home. Sparx squeezed Nova's hand, smiling at her. "It sure is."

**A/N: Whew! Finally done! I feel like the ending was stupid...but oh well. Beware, this was late at night after five cookies and two muffins!! (laughs manically) Anyway...I hoped y'all liked it. I liked the Spova I added! XD Hope you enjoyed my little fic. Now that I am done writing this, I am gonna write another Spova songfic/oneshot, then my full concentration will be focused on my dare story. I'm reeeeally sorry I haven't been able to update my SRMTHFG Dares fic!! I will get to it when I can. I am also working on a fic I'm writing about my OC, Larissa. Anyways...Thanks for reading! Leave a nice review! Feel free to put your honest opinion, but don't be mean. 'Kay, y'all, I'm out!**


End file.
